


All the Luck in the World

by Echo_XIII



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Identity Reveal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_XIII/pseuds/Echo_XIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug's luck is pushed to it's limits and Chat Noir's cataclysm seems to be growing in power after each akuma fight. It doesn't help that Hawk Moth keeps sending villain after villain without any end in sight. Marinette starts having doubts about being Ladybug as each fight seems to take more and more energy out of Tikki. Plagg's hunger only grows after each fight until Camembert cheese isn't enough anymore and Adrien is at a loss as what to do. Master Fu must come to terms with a warning that was passed down to him from his predecessor. After all, Marinette and Adrien will need all the luck in the word to get through this hurdle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for this fic for a while and finally decided to write it. This is my first time writing a Miraculous Ladybug fic so I hope you enjoy it!

Ladybug panted heavily as her eyes darted around the area. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out how a notebook of all things could help put an end to this akuma. A teacher from how she was acting, writing F’s in the air at anyone who stumbled upon her path. It was almost ironic that her lucky charm ended up producing a notebook. Well, that was luck for you. It worked in mysterious ways.

 

Finally the pieces clicked together about how to use the notebook.

 

“Chat, the lamppost! Use your cataclysm!” Ladybug shouted, as she turned her gaze away from the akumatized teacher and to her partner.

 

“Your wish is my command, M’lady!” Chat Noir replied as he used his baton to vault himself backwards in order to avoid an F heading towards him. Dodging one F meant another one was sent his way as the akumatized teacher made her way to close the gap between them. The moment his feet touched the ground, he sprinted towards the lamppost Ladybug had indicated, trusting her plan as he raised his right hand.

 

“Cataclysm!”

 

The moment his right hand touched the lamppost the metal corroded instantly, causing the lamppost to fall towards the akumatized teacher. It was exactly what Ladybug needed to put the lucky charm notebook to work. Angling the notebook towards the feet of the akumatized teacher, Ladybug took her shot as she threw the notebook.

 

And missed. She missed her shot, the notebook sliding past it’s intended target.

 

The lamppost, corroded away to dust before it could even hit the akumatized teacher. However, it served its purpose still, the akumatized teacher had raised her hands as if to stop the lamppost from falling on her. Chat Noir quickly jumped into action, rushing at the akumatized teacher to grab the red pen from her hand. The black cat superhero swiveled on the ball of his foot turning towards his partner.

 

“Ladybug, catch!”

 

Chat Noir’s voice seemed to snap the heroine of Paris out of a trance. Her hand raised purely on instinct in order to catch the pen. Ladybug blinked curiously at the pen before snapping it in half. The moment the akuma showed itself, she drew her yoyo instantly capturing the akuma. Ladybug released the shimmering butterfly to the world a moment later. Her usual goodbye was a silent one today, simply waving it off with thoughts of luck in her mind and the feeling of Chat staring at her.

 

Breathing out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding in, Ladybug tossed her yoyo to the sky. “Miraculous Ladybug!” The shout came out softer and with less enthusiasm than normal. However, the words still did their trick as her magic spread throughout the city fixing any damage and returning the akumatized teacher back to normal.

 

Clutching her yoyo tightly, Ladybug couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that coiled inside her. A leather cladded hand came into her vision and she looked up to Chat Noir. Offering a smile due to the concerned look on his face, she bumped her own fist against his. “Good job Chat! I think you earned an A+ today.”

 

Whatever doubts Chat Noir had even thought about voicing were gone at her words. A pout replaced the worried look on his face. “Hey, puns are supposed to be my thing bugaboo!”

 

“If we’re going by puns then I think you failed today.” It was easy banter. Familiarity chasing away the dread that coiled inside her.

 

“You’re breaking my heart here bugaboo!” Before Chat could say anything else, his ring beeped. As more of the green paw print faded away from the ring, he sighed. Looking hopefully towards Ladybug, he clasped her hands in his own. “Won’t you grant me a goodbye kiss for a job well done?”

 

Pulling her hands out of his grasp, Ladybug crossed her arms across her chest. “Sorry Kitty, but we don’t have time for that. I’ll see you later Chat Noir!” Ladybug said as she slowly walked away. With a quick wave, she spun her yoyo around before aiming it at the nearest rooftop to make her getaway.

 

\- - -

 

Exhausted, Marinette leaned forward at her desk making one of her textbooks a temporary pillow. “I think I’m going to swear off studying after today.” She said tiredly, rubbing a hand over her closed eyes. With a yawn, she peaked an eye open at the empty plate next to her textbook where Tikki was currently resting.

 

“Studying is important regardless of today’s events!” The kwami responded, moving into a sitting position on the plate. “Besides, every Ladybug has had off days before. You wouldn’t be the first one, Marinette.”

 

Pursing her lips together, Marinette lifted her head from the textbook. Regardless of what Tikki said, she had an odd feeling that this wouldn’t be her last off day as Ladybug. Something bad was going to happen and Marinette wasn’t sure if Ladybug would be able to save the day when that happened.

 

\- - -

 

“Come on Plagg, I’m serious.” Adrien said, frowning at his kwami. “Ladybug was off and she seemed shocked about it. I mean she even made a pun at me. Normally that would be fine, but it seemed forced almost...”

 

“You’re worrying over nothing. Adrien, you and Ladybug defeated the akuma with no complications. Maybe she just remembered something she had forgotten about? Girls are complicated, but I’m sure it’s nothing.” Plagg replied, munching on the last piece of Camembert cheese.

 

Shaking his head, Adrien glanced over to the poster of Ladybug hanging on his wall. “I hope you’re right Plagg.” The blond muttered as he glanced down to his ring. The shocked look on Ladybug’s face imprinted in his memory. The last time he remembered that face of her was back when they first started as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 

That night, as Adrien slept, he dreamed of being Chat Noir and running through Paris with Ladybug. They were running and running until suddenly Ladybug was falling, slipping through his grasp into the dark abyss below.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette dreamed of past Ladybugs and Chat Noir’s. Green eyes glowed in the darkness. Spots shimmered in the light. Obscured figures helped in the fight against evil. Black butterflies swarming around her before flying away, darkness fading from their wings as they flew higher and higher.

 

The moment the last butterfly is gone from her sight, Marinette is engulfed in darkness. With caution she takes a single step forward and instantly flames sprout from the ground in a wide circle around her. Several dark figures appeared on the outskirt of the flames. The only feature Marinette was able to make out were their eyes, a startling deep green color.

 

“…Chat?”

 

Her voice seemed to spark the figures to life, and their laughter suddenly filled the air before they started to chant.

 

_“Ladybug, Ladybug_

_Sitting on the tower_

_With black spots gone_

_We’re here to play_

_Ladybug, Ladybug_

_Stay away_

_Paris is ours_

_We’re here to stay.”_

 

Their words had her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she turned in a circle; maintain eye contact as she looked from one figure to the next. The last word echoed in the air as the fire parted for one of the figures. Narrowing her gaze, Marinette stood firmly. She refused to let their words get the better of her. After all she was miraculous and one of the heroes of Paris. She was Ladybug!

 

It was only once the figure was less than a foot away from her that she was able to see more than just the green eyes. A golden bell at the base of his neck that seemed to match the color of his hair and a leather suit that match every single detail she had memorized. This person in front of her certainly looked like her partner, but there had been a copycat once before. The only odd thing about him was the blank look on his face.

 

“Chat Noir, what’s going on?” Marinette questioned, unable to hide the shakiness in her voice. It was a simple enough question that implied the fire as well as the other figures on the outskirt. Without even glancing around, she could feel their green eyes leering at her and it was unnerving. The blank look on Chat Noir’s slipped away, replaced with a piercing glare and a Cheshire grin.

 

He raised his right hand and the figures on the other side of the flames erupted into laughter. Every piece of her being was screaming at her to run, to get away from Chat Noir, but she found herself frozen in place. Her heart beating faster than before and she knew what was coming next.

 

_“Cataclysm!”_ Chat Noir shouted, lunging forward in an animalistic fashion. His grin widened as his glowing black hand landed right on her chest…

 

\- - -

 

With a gasp, Marinette’s eyes opened wide as she jolted awake, practically jumping out of bed. Placing a hand over he heart, she could feel it beating rapidly. The way that nightmare had felt almost real, too real for her liking.

 

“…Marinette? What’s wrong?” Tikki asked, a yawn escaping her as she floated up to Marinette’s eye level.

 

“It’s nothing Tikki, just a nightmare.” Marinette responded, shaking her head slightly. It wasn’t as if her nightmare meant anything, so there was no point in worrying Tikki. Right?

 

“You’ve had nightmares before, but this one was different… You look worried and like you’ve seen a ghost!” Tikki frowned as she crossed her arms. She had been Marinette’s kwami long enough that she knew what the girl looked like after a nightmare and the current look on her face was far from the usual nightmare. It worried her.

 

“…Chat Noir was in it, that’s all Tikki. Besides, it was just a dream.”

 

The red kwami flew around her head once before letting out a sigh. Bringing her hand up for Tikki to sit down, Marinette smiled softly. “Okay, if you say so, but please Marinette… I can’t explain it, but dreams and nightmares about him usually aren’t good…”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Tikki shook her head slightly. “I can’t explain it, because I can’t really remember, but I know that they aren’t good. Black cats do tend to be bad omens, just like ladybugs are symbols of good luck.”

 

“But, it was only a dream. It wasn’t like it actually happened and Chat Noir is my partner. Ah, I know! If it happens again, I’ll tell Master Fu about it. He would probably know, right?”

 

“Yup! Master Fu is the guardian so he would know! If not, I’m sure he could find the answer in the book about it! You have a deal, Marinette!”


End file.
